


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by serenalily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, ArmyCaptain!Steve, Brotherly Bonding, Daddy Issues, Doctor!Tony, Estrangement, Falling In Love, Family Drama, He gets it, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Major Illness, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Tony deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalily/pseuds/serenalily
Summary: Imagine that your father wanted nothing to do with you. Imagine that you pull yourself up, get into Med School at 18 and become a doctor. Imagine that you're finally stable and happy (even if you have literally no spare time).Imagine that your father decides to make a surprise appearance in your life because your younger half-brother is ill and you're the only one who could help. Imagine that your father's friend (who just happens to be your brother's godfather!) is the most gorgeous man you've ever met.Well, imagine all these things and you might find yourself in the life of one Dr Anthony Edward Stark





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue  **

**Howard**

There had been a night before he married Maria but not before they were engaged, where he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He and Maria had been fighting again. He couldn’t remember what about – likely the tablecloths or something his mother had said to her, but it was irrelevant now.

He had stormed out, found himself in a bar and proceeded to try to get as drunk as possible. He remembered a young woman – she was a student at NYU, half Italian and was wearing a tight red dress and he had allowed her to lead him back to her apartment.

He woke early the next morning, realised what he had done and left without waking the girl up, hoping he would never see her again.

He never told Maria what he had done, telling her he had spent the night in a hotel to think and that he was sorry for fighting with her. He had given her a bouquet of red roses and a gorgeous diamond necklace and had hoped that would be the end of the matter.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t been as he learnt 3 months later when the girl from that night (her name was Liliana Jacobs as he would come to learn) had shown up at his office claiming that she was pregnant with his child. He had demanded a paternity test before the baby was born and when it came out positive he insisted that he wanted nothing to do with the child and that he would pay child support once a month.

And when, 6 months later, on May 29th, 1992, Liliana Jacobs gave birth to a son, named him Anthony Edward Stark (she had wanted to give him a piece of his father), Howard Stark was in a casino in Vegas preparing for his upcoming wedding by drinking as many bottles of vodka as was physically possible, the tone of the relationship between father and son was set.

** Chapter 1  **

**Tony**

Constant noise, people bustling past and the smell of cheap coffee. Just another day at Queen’s Park Hospital. Tony was now on the seventh hour of a twelve-hour emergency shift and he was feeling every single one. He leaned against the wall outside of his office and closed his eyes hoping for a five-minute break.

‘Tony, you can’t actually fall asleep on the job when you need to be in operating room 4 in 10 minutes. Unfortunately, it’s regarded as a little unprofessional, especially when you’re the one doing the surgery.’

Tony groaned. Pepper Potts. His wonderful PA / best friend who organised his life for him but also kept him on track. She knew everything there was to know about him. He replied without opening his eyes.

‘Yeah, thanks but I wasn’t falling asleep and even if I was, I’m allowed to be as unprofessional as I want. I’m the best fucking surgeon in New York, those guys need me. And they’re stretching me thin enough as it is, they don’t want to give me any more reason to leave. I could walk around this place naked and they would probably turn a blind eye.”

‘And you’re so modest too, it’s a wonder you haven’t been snatched up by somewhere else, huh?’

At this Tony cracked open an eye and shot Pepper a grin.

‘I’m so tired Pep ugh’

‘I know but after this, you can go home and sleep for three days because you haven’t got any more surgeries booked until Tuesday.’

_‘Thank god’_

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, walking out of the operating room after a successful surgery, he was ready to go home. He headed into the break room to grab some coffee but as he walked in, there was something different. There was the usual buzz of gossip floating around but as he looked around, he noticed at least 20 people – nurses and doctors, crowded around the TV.

He walks over and before he can ask what’s going on, Pepper pulled him aside and whispered urgently ‘Tony, Peter Stark was spotted outside a cancer clinic today. Apparently, it’s quite serious; people are saying they saw Howa-his father with him.’ And just like that his whole world came crashing down around him.

He felt his lungs begin to tighten up and he could feel himself beginning to panic. Deep breaths. In, out, in out.

Pepper waited a few minutes, holding his hand before saying ‘I’ve made you an appointment with your therapist in a half hour, Just go and I’ll cover you.’ He shot her a tight smile and then bolted.

Pepper really was the love of his life, Tony thought as he walked into his session with Dr Ho Yinsen, who was the same therapist Tony had had since he was 15.  
He had known since he was 12 who his sperm donor had been and since then had hated any mention of the Stark family. When he was 15, the pressures of being a child-genius with no outlet, the money problems at home while his mom was back at school and his loneliness because of his struggle to make friends at the private school he went to where he could relate to nobody came to a head.  
He had gotten into a bad crowd – underage drinking, taking drugs and having sex with anyone who would have him – no matter the gender, no matter the age. When he was 16, he had accidentally overdosed, ending up in a ward for two months. He had watched his mother blame herself and decided that he needed to change.

He had gone sober, entirely cold turkey and started therapy sessions with Dr Ho Yinsen.

_‘Tell me, Tony, why are you here?’_

_‘You know why I’m here; I want to get better, for my mom.’_

_Yinsen sighed and looked toward the window, where Tony had been staring the whole conversation._

_‘Tony, the drugs, the drinking, the sex, it was never the real problem – was it? I need you to tell me why you ever felt the need to turn to those. Otherwise, we’re not going to get anywhere, are we?’_

_Tony turned to stare at him._

_‘How’d you know all that?’_

_Yinsen laughed and waved a hand around the office.  
‘It’s my job, isn’t it?’_

_Tony gave a tentative smile before it fell and he looked away again. He took a deep breath._

_‘My da- biological father has a kid. The guy never even wanted anything to do with me and but he has a kid. A real one, one he loves and takes care of. I just – needed a way to forget it. To forget everything.’_

_‘Tony, your mind is worth so much more than this. You could be anything you wanted; this doesn’t have to hold you back.’_

_Tony was quiet for a long moment, before whispering ‘I want to help people.’_

_‘Then that’s what you’ll do.’_

_Tony’s head snapped up._

_‘Just like that?’ doubt clouded his words._

_Yinsen smiled, ‘Just like that.’_

When he had first begun therapy with he hadn’t expected it to work as much as it did. Yinsen supported Tony on his decision to skip grades and focus on his dream to be a doctor and gave him advice on how to make friends – real friends.

Now, ten years on, Tony needed Yinsen less and less but he had been helpful when Tony was the youngest person at the university and had encouraged Tony to become closer to James Rhodes and Pepper Potts and Tony owed him a lot. Yinsen was one of four people who knew the identity of his father and so Tony felt comfortable opening up to him.

‘Ah Tony, I was wondering when I would see you after that news article today. Come on in, have a seat.’ Tony let a grin spread across his face for the first time since hearing the news.

‘Hey Doc, how’re you doing?’

‘I’m fine Tony; my daughter had her son last week so I’m a grandfather now. But that’s not what you’re here to talk about, is it?’

‘No.’ He sat down, in a plush red armchair, as Yinsen gestured for him to continue.

‘I guess I feel really shitty but that’s how I always feel when someone mentions them and it just brings back memories you know. Of like, all the birthdays I sat waiting by the door for my dad to come or all those father’s days where I was alone. Or my fucking med-school graduation where I even sent him an invite and he didn’t even reply.’

Yinsen gave him a knowing look.

‘Have you spoken to your mother since you heard that your younger half-brother could have cancer?’

Tony looked up guiltily, ‘No’ he said, ‘but she’s probably busy with the baby and I don’t want to worry her over this stupid stuff.’

Yinsen softened his gaze, ‘Tony, your mother loves you more than anything on this planet. Just because she married Paul, who you like, and had a baby – your little sister Rosie, whom you adore, doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to hear your problems. I’m sure that in her eyes you’re still her baby too.’

Tony grinned, ‘Thanks Doc, you always know what to say.’

Yinsen smiled at Tony in return. ‘Well Tony, it is my job.’

* * *

 

As Tony drove home he called his mom, telling her about the news article and his session with Dr Yinsen.

He felt himself relax, a weight he hadn’t even realised slipping off of his shoulders as she told him off forever believing that she wouldn’t care about his problems and told him he had to come over the next night for a family dinner. She also told him not to worry about Howard Stark and that he had made his choice a long time ago and it was only his loss not to have Tony in his life. Tony had laughed and agreed to dinner and hung up after saying goodbye, feeling a lot better than a few hours before.

He was just about ready to collapse the second he arrived home, entirely exhausted but emotionally content, ready to sleep for the next three days.

It had been a busier week than most for Tony, with a surgery on each day and then a 6-hour haul spent being on- call with the ER. As a surgeon, he had to do emergency surgeries which some days meant sitting around for hours playing on his phone and others where he didn’t get to go home because they were so busy. It meant that his private life had suffered because at age 25, having raced through high school and college, gaining a degree in medicine, becoming a surgeon and now that he was working in a hospital and learning to specialize in cardiovascular surgery, he didn’t have a bunch of time for fun.

He was pretty sure the last time he had spoken to anyone outside of the hospital, his extremely small circle of friends, Yinsen or his mom was weeks ago. The last time he’d had sex was with somebody he’d picked up at a bar around the same time – he had no time for a relationship.

Still, he supposed as he was opening up the door to his apartment, it could’ve been worse. He could be 25 and be making no money. At least being a doctor paid the bills and left more than enough in his savings.

As he had been thinking he had been moving on autopilot around his home, a decent sized apartment in lower Manhattan with a great view of the New York skyline, and he was just about ready to flop into bed and never wake up again when someone knocked on the door. Three times. And then stopped just as suddenly as they had begun.

He had just resolved to ignore it but the knocks continued to start and stop – almost as if the person at the door was hesitating?

Tony rolled his brown eyes and lifted himself off the bed, heading towards the door. He assumed it was just Pep telling him he forgot something but didn’t she have a key? Maybe it was Clint or Natasha wanting to hang out or could it be Rhodey back on leave? Whoever it was they better have brought food or coffee because now that Tony thinks about it, he is starving.

Finally, he reaches the door. As he opens it he comes face to face with one of the most gorgeous men he has ever seen, and the one man he never wanted to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first (ever!) fic and I'm super excited. I've written a couple more chapters, so please please comment and bookmark and I'll post them soon! Also sorry about the format being a little confusing because, when I wrote this, I placed loads of italics and bold to make this easier to read, but AO3 erased all that and I can't figure out how to get it back, so please do bear with! I'm also in the middle of GCSEs and writing is my outlet so expect more chapters soon!
> 
> Also, this work is kind of dedicated to IronHeartnr, who wrote a similar piece a while ago but then deleted it. I was so inspired, I just HAD to finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Howard**

Howard was a proud man. He hated to admit that he was wrong because it made him seem weak – something his father had taught him decades ago. God, his father. Isaac Stark had been a cruel man, focused only on achieving in his business with no time for his son.

 

Howard laughed bitterly as he downed another scotch. It wasn’t as if he was much better.

 

He often said that the only things he had done right were marrying Maria and having Peter. Peter. His fourteen-year-old son. His fourteen-year-old son with leukaemia and no one in his family – not his mother, not his father – who was a blood match. His fourteen-year-old son who was going to die if he didn’t do anything.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

He threw the scotch tumbler across the room, relishing in the crash. He took a deep breath.

 

The doctor said they would find a donor, someone who matched Peter’s blood type. That it was all just a matter of time. But that was the one thing Peter didn’t have – time.

But he did have Howard. Howard, who was going to do anything, everything to make sure _his son,_ was going to be okay.

 

Even if it meant digging up the demons of his past. Howard would do anything for his child.

 

There was a quick knock at the door of his study before the door opened. Steve walked in and gave him a short nod.

‘You said you had a plan?’

‘I got something.’

 

* * *

 

Steve was one of the best men Howard had ever known. Having met him on a military base close to 18 years ago now, Steve was as close as family. Closer still since he was Peter’s godfather, and like Howard, he would do anything he needed to help Peter.

‘You have another son and haven’t contacted him for 25 years! Goddamn it Howard, what is wrong with you?!’

But that didn’t mean he had to like Howard’s way of doing it.

 ‘I cannot believe this, you didn’t even tell Maria! This poor kid, he’s been on his own - without a father and for what? So you could protect your reputation.’

 ‘Steve, just stop. I know I’ve been a shit father to Anthony but he’s a grown man now, there’s nothing I can do. Peter, your godson, we can help. Look I know it’s a long shot, and Anthony may not even have the same blood type as Peter, but it’s all I got. I asked for your help in this because I know that you would do anything for Peter – was I wrong?’

 They had walked to the lab, where Howard led Steve to the black Audi. Steve gave him a long, undecipherable look before sliding into the passenger’s seat.

His voice was soft when he spoke, ‘What are we going to do Howard?’ because he already knew the answer.

They were going to find Tony.

 

* * *

 

**Tony**

Tony stared out of the open door, his mind moving a mile a second.

 Should he let them in? Send them away? What would his mom say if she was here? What would Rhodey do? Pep?

 He couldn’t deal with this. His anger at seeing Howard and his exhaustion were fogging up his mind.

 

Tony made a choice.

 

He stared Howard right in the eyes and said ‘Nope,’ before slamming the door shut.

 He walked into his kitchen and fiddled with his coffee machine until a cup of coffee was in his hands. Then, he chugged it and took a deep breath.

 Okay. He could deal with this. He had to be confident, calm and act like this, having Howard near him for the first time ever, wasn’t affecting him. He looked down at what he was wearing, still in his clothes from work, a little messy from how quickly he had changed from his scrubs but it was okay. He sighed, it had to be okay.

 He walked over to the door and opened it up again. The two men outside were still standing there in a state of shock because of Tony’s earlier interaction with them.

Confident. Put up a front and make them believe it. He could do this.

 

‘Well, this _is_ a surprise. I can’t say I ever expected,’ he looked Howard up and down before sneering ‘you, to darken my doorstep.’ There was the other guy there too, the blonde who literally looked like he had been carved by the gods. Tony knew what approach to take with him.

‘However, you handsome are welcome to come right on inside, I’ll even give you a private tour – we can start with my bedroom.’ Again, he looked the blonde up and down but made sure to linger, bordering on staring for an uncomfortably long period of time.

 

Well that was great. He _wanted_ to make these two uncomfortable and by the looks of it, it was working. Howard looked furious, clenching his fists and glaring while Blondie was _blushing_. Blushing!

 ‘Anthony, this is no time for pathetic games. We need to speak with you urgently. It’s about your brother.’

 Tony didn’t even try to disguise the venom in his voice when he spoke. ‘Oh fuck off Howard, I don’t have a brother. Or a father for that matter so what don’t you just leave and do us both a favour.’

 Blondie spoke up for the first time. ‘Mr Stark, I understand why you have no desire to talk to Howard,’ He shot a glare at Howard before continuing, ‘but this isn’t about him. I don’t know if you’ve seen the news but, Peter’s been diagnosed with leukaemia and he needs a stem cell donor and we’ve tried but none of us is a tissue match and we were hoping that you would take the test. Please. He means so much to all of us.’

 

Tony could feel the blood rush to his head at _that_ revelation and he shook it to try to clear it.

 

Blondie cleared his throat before saying, ‘is that a no?’

 Tony held up his hand. He was a doctor, goddamit. He had dedicated his whole career to helping people. He had performed dozens of operations on people, saving lives and this was how the universe rewarded him. For fuck's sake.

 

‘First off, it’s Dr Stark, and don’t forget that.’ He looked at Howard. ‘You don’t deserve to call me Anthony, Tony or anything else so don’t even _try_ it. Second,’ he sighed, ‘I would never, ever help you in a million lifetimes. But a kid doesn’t deserve to die because you’re a dick.’ He looked at Steve.

 

‘Give me your phone Blondie.’

 

Blondie blushed again, ‘my name is Steve.’ But he handed it over.

 ‘Well, _Steve_ , text me sometime to tomorrow to arrange a test, after I’ve slept off three days on-call.’

 Howard looked at him. ‘Thank you for this.’

 Tony didn’t even look at him as he turned to slam the door.

 ‘I didn’t do it for you.’

 

* * *

 

**Steve**

 They stand outside the door of the apartment for at least 10 minutes before Steve knocks.

 ‘I’m not sure if this is a good idea, Howard.’

 ‘You got any better ones?’

 ‘I just mean that it’s kinda late and here and now might not be the place to do this. This is the first time you’re meeting your son, maybe we should wait?’

 ‘Fuck it, Steve we don’t have time to wait. Of course, I don’t think that this is right but we don’t have a choice. This is about Peter, not me.’

 

Steve nods.

 He knocks at the door three times and waits. And waits.

 

He knocks again. And waits.

‘Maybe he’s not home, maybe we should lea-?’

 

The door flies open.

 A young man with tan skin and bright brown eyes is staring at them.

 

His eyes widen. He stares at the two of them for a long moment. Steve opens his mouth to him talk when he shouts ‘Nope,’ and slams the door.

 Well, that was rude. Steve turns to look at Howard, who is wearing the same perplexed look on his face that Steve imagines on his own.

 ‘What do we do now?’

 The pair stands there in shock before Tony opens the door again a few minutes later. He proceeds to look them up and down (in _very_ different ways), flirts with Steve in a way that he’s never had someone flirt with him before and agrees to help them all while making it extremely clear that he hates Howard with a burning passion.

 

The second time Tony slams the door in their faces; Steve is feeling a lot more optimistic than before.

 

As Howard and Steve walk back to the car, Howard is already on the phone with his doctor to organise a blood test for Tony. When they get into the car, Steve grips the wheel and breathes for what feels like the first time that day. Peter has a chance. Tony is giving Peter a chance.

 ‘Text Anthony and tell him he has an appointment at 9 am tomorrow’

 ‘Wha-Howard no, did you see how exhausted he was? Change it to the afternoon, a couple of hours isn’t gonna hurt.’ Steve’s tone was unyielding.

 Howard gave him a long look, so similar to the one Tony had given them both just minutes before and then called the doctor back. Steve began to drive.

 

‘Tell him that his appointment is at 3 pm.’

 

Steve smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I have loads of lovely reviews to prove it! I officially have done 15/20 of my GCSEs and so I have five more remaining, meaning I probably won't update until next Wednesday (when they're over omg!!!!) so hang tight! Please feel free to leave more comments, kudos and don't forget to subscribe! It's gonna be a wild ride for our boys - I'm thinking maybe 8-10 chapters overall ;)


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

****

**Tony**

Tony woke up just over 11 hours after he had fallen asleep on his bed, barely have even gotten out of his clothes before crashing, at 10:54 the next morning.

 

He stretches out of the king sized mattress that he had so lovingly bought for himself on his 24th birthday and contemplates whether he was lazy enough to order in breakfast or whether he should at least attempt to see what was in his kitchen. Tony yawns and looks around the room for his phone and it was (for once) right next to the bed! Look like he had at least remembered to place it on charge before passing out. He grabs at it and turns it on to try to find out how to get pancakes delivered to his door in the next four minutes when he notices he has a text. From an unknown number. Sent just a few hours ago.

 

All of last night comes flooding back to him.

 

Watching the news. Talking to Yinsen. Seeing Howard. Meeting Steve.

 

He glances at the text illuminating his screen.

_The blood test is at 3 pm today, does that work for you? – Steve_

Tony tries his best to channel the Confident Tony from last night, who had really come out of nowhere, (seriously, where was he when an old lady had complained to him about the coffee at the hospital for 20 minutes last week and he had been too polite to stop her) while he types a reply.

 

**_I’ll be there Hot Stuff. Where is it that I’m going exactly?_ **

****

He receives a reply almost immediately.

 

_It’s at a clinic in the city. If you want I can come pick you up on my bike?_

 

Well, if he has to face Howard again, arriving on the back of a motorcycle with literally the hottest man he has ever seen can’t be the worst way to do it.

 

**_That would be great, thanks._ **

 

_No problem, I’ll be there at 2:30?_

 

 ** _Perfect_**.

 

Great, well now he had a few hours to do absolutely nothing. Time to order a pizza for breakfast, update Pep and Rhodey on everything which happened in the last 12 hours and make a decent dent in his Netflix queue.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve arrives at exactly 2:30 and knocks on Tony’s door. Tony opens it somewhat warily but when he sees there is only Steve there, he smiles at him. If Steve is shocked at how different his behaviour was from last night, he hides it behind a warm smile of is own.

 

‘Hey Dr Stark.’

 

Tony looks up at him, cheeks pink with embarrassment. Steve thinks it’s the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen.

 

‘Steve, you don’t actually need to call me that, I just said it ‘cause I was pissed at Howard and I was tired and ugh… just- just call me Tony.’

 

Steve smile grows wider.

 

‘Okay then, Tony, you ready to go?’

 

Tony is dressed in jeans, white sneakers and a faded red sweatshirt. He nods at Steve’s question and grabs his jacket.

 

‘So what kinda bike do you have?’ Tony asks as they begin to walk.

 

As Steve begins to talk about his Harley-Davidson, with obvious pride in his eyes, Tony allows himself to become lost in them. Steve is hot, like really really hot. And Tony hasn’t been laid in like two months. Which _was_ sort of his own fault for working too much, but still! Maybe something good would come out of this, like having sex with Steve. Tony wasn’t stupid enough to think that he and Peter could actually be a match – he was a _doctor_ , he knew how rare it would be to find a tissue type match while also having the same blood type! The poor kid needed stem cells that pretty much no one could provide.

 

It was as unlikely as Tony having a real relationship with Steve because while Tony could admit that he had a great body, his personality had some major flaws and why would Steve wanna stick around for that? But that didn’t mean that Tony couldn’t still have Steve in his bed, even if it was only for one night.

 

Tony was drawn out of his musings by Steve passing him a helmet. Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

‘I don’t do helmets.’

 

‘You’ll do helmets if you want to ride on this bike.’

 

Tony groaned but put it on and hopped on the bike behind Steve. He wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Steve smile at him.

 

‘Shut up Steve.’

 

Steve grinned wider, ‘Hold on tight, _Tony_.’

 

Tony did just that but hid his blush in Steve’s jacket as they sped away.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Steve arrive at the clinic at 2:45. when Tony gives him a questioning look, Steve smiles sheepishly.

 

‘I may have overestimated the traffic.’

 

Tony grins and rolls his eyes. He looks around the area, spying a Star Bucks. ‘Well, I’m dying for a coffee; you can buy me one for the inconvenience that you’ve caused me Gorgeous.’

Tony was only kidding and so is shocked when Steve replies, ‘Anything you want, Babe.’ Before Steve starts walking to the Star Bucks.

 

When they get their coffees, they spend 20 minutes talking about everything and anything that they can think of - movies, books, their jobs. They realize that they’re late for the appointment when Steve gets a call at 3:07 from Howard. They laugh about their lack of timekeeping skills, grab their drinks and walk across the street to the clinic, where Howard is waiting for them outside.

 

‘Where the hell have you two been?!’

 

Tony rolls his eyes, his good mood instantly vanishing. ‘Sorry Howard, you can’t rush the first date.’ He says unrepentantly, looking over at Steve. Steve had been glaring at Howard but turns to look at Tony with a soft expression on his face.

 

Howard glares back. ‘Just get inside.’ He says and turns around furiously.

 

* * *

 

 

Because the thing is, Steve liked Tony. He hasn’t known him that long, but Tony makes him feel a way that he’s never really felt before. Light and carefree, even when everything around him was falling to pieces. When Tony had made him laugh in that coffee shop, he had wanted to reach out and hold his hand and kiss his plush lips whenever he had bitten on them to think.

 

Steve could see them having a relationship. He could imagine long nights watching Star Wars, waiting for Tony to get back from the hospital to hear all the gossip and stories, kissing him awake on early mornings. Steve wanted it all.

 

He didn’t give a fuck what Howard said, no matter the results of the test, Steve wasn’t letting Tony out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, a little shorter than usual but my GCSEs are officially over as of yesterday so expect more chapters soon. I cannot wait for our boys to become more 'acquainted' with one another and for Tony and Peter to meet! Until next time, please comment, leave kudos and review!


End file.
